The invention relates to a material for tobacco smoke filters. This material comprises cellulose fibers containing amino groups and is obtainable by the process steps of the present invention as specified in the following description and patent claims.
It is an important advantage of the filter materials of the present invention that they exhibit improved selective retention capacity for gas phase constituents, better than that of the cellulose 2,5-acetates hitherto employed.
Furthermore, no transfer of the active groups into the main smoke occurs, since these active groups are chemically fixed to the cellulose fiber. Finally, the filter material of the invention can also be converted to filter sticks on commercial machinery.